The Quick Team
Welcome to the team that supports the relationship between Quinn and Puck. Quinn cheated on Finn and Sam, but never with Puck. That heavily implies that Quinn truly loves Puck. Puck loves Quinn dearly too, which was shown in season one. Unfortunately, Lauren got a hold of Puck in season two. Now that they have reunited not only with each other, but also with their daughter, Ryan Murphy just may be having one of his finer moments and will bring Quick back for good! ''Rules For This Team'' *You have to have an account! No anons. *No spamming (that includes on other pages, team members)! No one likes spammers! *Don't delete anything that isn't yours! *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' *We are one big family, respect each other. ''The Quickers'' If you love Quick and would love to see Quick happen, then sign! ''' [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lopierce4eva/The_Quick_Team_-_First_100_Signatures '''Click Here to view the first 100 signatures ☺] 101. QuinnQuinn 102. Youjustgotzized 103. Quick4eva 104. Finchelgleek54 105. ILoveGlee 106. QuinnFabray1504 107. Whatsername_Gleek 108. Quinn Evans 109. BrittanaAndKlaineLover 110. PlatinumSoul 111. CSI:NY-SWAC fan ♥ 112. Diannaisdabest 113. Gleeluv 114. Are you building a time machine too? 115. Ultimategleek99 116. LoveYoulikecrzy 117. GimmeMyFreakin'Quick 118. MsWestwick 119.✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 120. DaltonAcademyLover 121. BloodAndy 122. I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night 123. Gleek090892 124. ILoveChrisColfer 125. F.i.n.c.h.e.l.my.fav! 126. Pianogirl 127. Did you love me? Yes, especially now. 128. ATLA Gleek 129. EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs 130. Diannaagronrox 131. I just love Finchel. 132. You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! {C}{C 134. I'vegottabeme {C}{C {C}{C 135. Learachelmicheleberry9753 {C}{C 138. QuickxxForever 139. Gresheena 140. gleekforever1018 141. Diannalicious 142. got_cava 143. Freak For Finchel 144. Aspenflower14 145. KlaineLover155 146. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 147. Mrs.d v 148. SeddieBade 149. Klaine+Brory+Quick=MyLife 150. ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 151. Samcedes Fan 2011 152. Brittana&quick 4ever 153. Gleek090892 154. MrsNoahPuckerman 155. Geniegal6 156. MiniWarbler 157.We found love in a hopeless place 158. QuickandFinchel 159. User:Dayheart 160. ''I'm a Gleek''[[User talk:LoveToWatchTV|'But I don't bite']] 161. ProudAgronator 162. Gleekianrhapsody 163. MochaKisses 164. Quinnpuckforever13 165. Brittanaresoulmates 166.Santana Lopez"no me gusta!" 167. |[[User:Simple.PlanNER|Simple.Plan'NER']]| 168. DenaliLover 169. QuickismyOTP 170. Fondue for two 171. Glee120 172. Loveya 173. AbelYukiteru 174. I'm about to go ALL Lima Heights! 175. Being part of something special, makes you special. 176. Witchlighter ''The Quickfics'' *This is Our Path, We Walk it Together by totallygilmore *In My Daughters Eyes by broodyandcheery143 *It's Always Been You by HarleyQuinn23 *Dueting With You by totallygilmore *We Can Do This bylilgulie5 *Say A Little Prayer For You by broodyandcheery143 *Just Let Me Try by lilgulie5 *Innocent by totallygilmore *Leave My Window Open by lilgulie5 *Need You Now by GleekingOut *A Sort Of Fairytale by theresatheresa20 *Beth by totallygilmore *Life After Journey by Deirdre Alex *It Should've Been Us by supersoxfan5 *The Boy is Mine by totallygilmore *Happily Ever After by theresatheresa20 *Don't You Ever Change by lilgulie5 *Your Own Terms by totallygilmore *My Family Will Always Come First by Dani05 *Honey and Wheat by XxsuitcaseofmemoriesxX *Happy Birthday, Baby by totallygilmore *Lady Quinn by effervescent_wallflower effervescenet wallflower *Wake Me Up by totallygilmore *The Truth by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 2by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 3 by Glee Rocks! ''Reasons why we ship them '' *Because she just wants someone to love her, especially now. *He told her he loved her, especially now. *The baking scene in Wheels. *He shows that he trusts her, in I Kissed A Girl. *He blames her craziness on himself, and apologizes. *Every time he sings, she fangirls. *Because of how guilty and sad he looked when she was singing in Funk. *He was the only boyfriend Quinn never cheated on. *Quinn was his first love. *It wasn't just another hook-up for him. *Beth was no accident. *The babysitting scene in Hairography ''Quick Images Page '' If you want to see more pictures, videos, and templates feel free to visit the Quick Images page here Category:Teams